A resistor is a passive electrical component that may be used in electronic circuits. Resistors have been used to limit current flow, to adjust signal levels, bias active elements, or terminate transmission lines for various circuit applications. With development of semiconductor technology, resistors have been implemented within integrated circuits. Fabrication of an integrated circuit may include three stages: front-end-of-line (FEOL), middle-end-of-line (MEOL), and back-end-of-line (BEOL) stages. The FEOL stage includes forming source and drain regions of transistors upon a semiconductor substrate. The MEOL stage may include forming gate regions of the transistors and local interconnect layers proximate to the semiconductor substrate to connect the transistors. The BEOL stage may include forming metal interconnect layers to connect the transistors and other devices of the integrated circuit.